You don't mean that
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett would do anything to keep his partner safe, even if it means destroying what is most important to him in the process. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. I mean every word of it

You don't mean that

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Doris McGarrett, Joe White and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams, I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Riley King do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's a new offering for you all.**

 **This story will begin as angst filled but there should be a happy ending as long as Steve and Danni play ball with me… if not… well it may be an angsty story.**

 **I should also add this this story would definitely be considered an AU because it set in season three, though with my own characters, and Steve and Danni aren't a couple in it yet… I think it safe to say that in the real main saga they would be together by now.**

 **All I'll say is that there are reasons behind the way Steve is in this chapter…**

 **There should be about… seven chapters to this story I think so please look for it. Look out for my other stories as well because I'm hoping to do some updating over the next three days since I'm off from work.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett would do anything to keep his partner safe, even if it means destroying what is most important to him in the process. (Featuring female Danni Williams)**

Chapter Summary

" **Oh, thank god that you're here Danni."**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned though if you see something… well…**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

I mean every word of it

* * *

"Oh, thank god that you're here Danni."

Danni Williams glanced up in surprise as she stepped through the doorways which led into the Five-O headquarters, her eyebrow quirking up as her gaze landed on Kono Kalakaua who appeared to be pacing in front of the glass doors like a woman possessed, an expression on her face which made Danni's fond smile slide from her face as though it had never existed in the first place.

"Kono? Is everything okay? Has something happened here? Is everyone fine?" Danni demanded, firing out her questions rapidly as she shifted the files in her arms so she could reach out and grip Kono's elbow, her eyes moving around the office trying to pinpoint where the rest of the team were.

"You could say that" Kono said cryptically before she continued to speak. "Everything is okay at the moment but I doubt that, going by past experience, that they are going to remain that way for long."

"Why do you mean exactly? What past experience are you talking about?" Danni asked, resisted the sudden urge to shake the younger woman in front of her. "And if you could give me a simple, straight forward answer Kono then I would appreciate it because I don't have the time to puzzle things out if there is something happening which needs my attention."

"Yeah, of course, sorry." Kono said with a shake of her head. Danni watched as the dark-haired woman visibly pulled herself together in front of her eyes before her dark eyes came up, meeting Danni's anxious gaze.

"The issue Danni, is that Joe White and Steve's mom are in his office right now and they have been in there for a good fifteen minutes and the Boss's SEAL face has been in place for at least thirteen minutes of that. We both know that when those two come to visit the Boss, it's never because they are just coming to say hi because they happen to be in the area." Kono told her, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip. When she was out in the field Kono was always cool under pressure but when she found herself faced with a personal problem which involved someone who she considered a family member then her nerves began to show through, reminding Danni with a vengeance that however good Kono was at her job, she was still a relative Rookie at it.

"Where is everybody else?" Danni questioned her with a slight frown.

"Jack and Toast jumped on the database when they arrived to see whether they could find if there was anything happening which would concern someone like Steve's mom or Joe White. Chin is in his office feeding back information to us because his office is the only one other than yours which actually has a clear view of the Boss's one. I've been waiting for you to come in because you're the only one who the boss won't tear a new one off of for daring to interrupt them. I've been waiting here to fill you in on what's happening so that you don't just walk in blind to the situation. Kono answered her, glancing quickly over her shoulder towards the main room.

"That's only some of the team, where are the others who you haven't mentioned?" Danni pressed, shrugging her bag back on her shoulder when the strap slid down.

"The others are out working the warehouse case. Chin is ready to call them back though if you think it would help. To be honest if you had been much longer than we were going to call Riley and get him down here to intervene, it's not like being faced with White and Steve's mom would bother him. Thankfully you're here now, so what should we do?"

Danni closed her eyes for a brief moment, ignoring the feeling of unease which was causing her stomach to churn before she spoke.

"At the moment we do nothing, I'll speak to Steve once his guests have left and see exactly what is happening and why they came to see him. We need all the information we can have before we react." She said with a nod to Kono before she let go of her and headed passed her, on route to her own office which was situated next to her partner Steve McGarrett's office. She looked towards it, her eyes landing on the man in question and breathed out nosily, her anxiety skyrocketing. She had seen her partner look like the way he looked now only once before and the aftermath of it hadn't been pleasant for anyone.

She twisted around on the spot, using her back to push the door opened and stepped in, moving to her desk. She placed the files on the clear surface of the desk and dropped her bag underneath it. What she wanted to do was to rush into Steve's office and throw both Doris and Joe White out but she knew that would be the worst thing she could do. Steve's relationship with his mother and the man who had kept an eye on him while he had been in active service was more than complicated.

If she interrupted them now the she would be more likely to set Steve off and that was the last thing which she wanted. However difficult it was, she would have to sit and wait it out until they left and Steve came to her.

Danni sat in her seat, allowing herself one more glance towards Steve's office, her heart skipping a beat when she realised that he had twisted his head around and was now watching her through the glass. Their eyes met for a moment before Steve looked away from her again, focusing back on his mother who was clearly still talking to him.

She ignored the feeling the simple look had evoked in her and instead powered up her computer, logging in and grabbing the first file on the pile of her desk, opening it up to the first page. Only years of experience of being a cop allowed her to focus on her task at hand rather than Steve and the situation occurring in his office.

Danni wasn't sure how much time had passed when she closed the file she had been working on and looked up, surprise to see that Steve was standing in front of her office door, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her, a look in his eyes which she had never seen before and which placed her on immediate guard. Something bad had clearly happened within his office.

The question was what?

"Hey Steve" She said softly, watching him carefully afraid to make any sudden movements in case it set him off. He remained quiet, moving into the room and taking the seat in front of her desk. "Is everything okay?" She tried again when the silence between them continued.

Steve glanced away from her for a moment, his face fixed in his SEAL mask still before he looked back and spoke up, a flat note to his voice which made her shiver.

"I'm going away for three weeks; I need you to be in charge here Danielle during my absence." He told her. Danni's eyebrows flew up in surprise, not just at the news but also at the fact that he had called her Danielle, something which he rarely did and only when he was angry at her for something.

If she had been anxious before than it was nothing compared to way she felt now.

"I see" She said calmly, hiding her racing emotions behind her own mask, safe in the knowledge that Steve could rarely read it. "Where are you going?"

"That information is classified." He responded.

"So, it's to do with the Navy then." She guessed, her eyes narrowing slightly when his eyes flickered away from her for a moment before focusing back on her. It was such a simple gesture but Danni had taught herself to read her partner and she knew that whatever was going on wasn't as simple as just a Navy operation. "Okay, so it's not business with the Navy which means that it's solely Doris business. I'm guessing that would explain why she and Commander White were just in your office. They've come to you because they need your help with something they are working on."

"I'll be gone for three weeks, perhaps slightly longer though I'm hoping that is not the case." He stated again, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tight enough that his knuckles turned white beneath the pressure.

"Is the Governor aware that you're leaving again?" She asked, her heart sinking when he shook his head at her.

"No, I need you to tell him for me" Steve told her, still in the same flat tone which she didn't recognise.

"You want me to tell him for you?" She repeated, the shock she was feeling reflecting in her voice. "Why would I need to tell him when you're right here and…" Her voice trailed off as her heart sank further as the reason why washed over her. "Don't tell me, you can't tell him because you're leaving for this mission right now and both your mother and Commander White are waiting outside the building for you to join them." She said, making her last sentence a statement rather than a question. She swallowed hard when his eyebrow quirked up slightly telling her that she had guessed correctly. "Will you at least be here in Hawaii? Preferably on this island?" She questioned, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose when he remained silent again, his eyes flickering away from her again. "So, you won't be on the islands, instead you're heading out on a mission which you probably know nothing about other than the extreme basic which they've told you and you're going to probably have no real backup. No Steve" She said with a shake of her head, her emotions spilling out. "Just no, you can't keep doing this, you see that right? You cannot keep running every time that your mother clicks her fingers at you. I bet she hasn't even gone through the official channels when it came to setting this up. Please don't do this."

"It's my job Danielle whether you like it or not." He told her as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'll be in a communication blackout so you won't be able to contact me while I'm away. I'll see you when I return." He nodded at her before he turned and left the room. The simple action breaking Danni, shattering the iron control she was famous for and instead leaving anger in its place.

"You know what, it's not your job" Danni retorted coming to her own feet and following him out of the office, ignoring the way the other members of the team who were in the office turned to look at them with wide eyes. "Your actual job is to be here in Hawaii, running the taskforce the Governor put you in charge of and working the cases which come into us. Your job is not running after your mother and Joe White, doing God only knows what because they demand it of you."

"My job is to go wherever my country needs me to go." Steve retorted as he turned to face her, a dark expression on his face which normally would have had her backing away from the situation though this time she continued, needing to drum her points home to him and hopefully reach him.

"Really? So, she was able to show you a letter or a written order from an official of a higher rank than herself in her organisation or from the Navy stating in clear terms that your country requires your skills? She had the official summon, did she?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing when she saw him frown in response. "So, she didn't, there is a surprise, instead she just came into your office, weaving you a tale about how she needs you and that is all you need to say yes. Tell me, who is your backup? What teams are working on this operation with you? What Intel have they gathered that you can use and how reliable is it? Did you even ask her or Joe White these questions when they were in your office? These are questions which need to be ask or did you just do your usual of running into danger without a single thought to anyone else?"

"What do you want from me Danni?" Steve demanded angrily, taking a step towards her though she doubted he was aware that he had.

"What I want from you Steven if for you to think for once, to use your intelligent brain and see that there is something seriously wrong with this scenario, the same way there was something wrong when she last did this to you. I want you to look around you and realise that you're no longer a lone wolf but part of a pack. If Doris needs your skills then why can't the rest of the team come with you to back you up. God knows we've proven time and time again that we are capable of dealing with anything which might come up in the field so why do you constantly feel you have to do this alone? If it's the case that you can't take all of us then at least take Riley and me with you. You can't keep doing this and I'm not going to let you keep doing this. I'm coming with you this time and that is that." She stated angrily.

Steve stared at her for a moment, emotions crossing his eyes too quickly for her to catch them before his expression hardened into a look, she had never seen from him before.

"Bring you?" He repeated with a smirk.

"Yes" She replied, frowning when he shook his head.

"Why would I do that? The simple truth of the matter is Danielle that you would only get in my way if I brought you with me." He told her bluntly.

"I would get in your way?" Danielle repeated, taking a step back and trying to ignore the stab of pain his words caused her.

"Look, you're a good Detective, I'll give you that but that is it, thinking you were anything better than good would be folly. Your technique with a gun is adequate at best and your hand to hand skills are… well…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he shrugged at her. "The truth of the matter is that I don't need you Danielle, not on this job at least. What I need from you is for you to stay here and do your job as my second in command."

"Wait, you think that I'm only Adequate and nothing better than just good as a Detective?" She said.

"Do I have to spell it out to you Danielle, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once to you. You're a hindrance to me in the field and I don't have time when I'm on this mission to protect you and cover for you the way I normally do. Really you would be better off staying in the office and completing the internal part of the job then out with the rest of us. You're my work partner Danielle, I don't answer to you, you answer to me and that is the sway it is. If you don't like the way I run things here than you can leave. I wouldn't stop you; god knows it would be easy enough to replace you." He told her cruelly. "If you stay on the team, then I expect you to run it the way I want it to be run."

A long heavy silence fell after his words, broken by Danni.

"You don't mean what you just said." She said weakly, her hand curling into a fist at her side when he met her gaze and nodded at her.

"No Danielle, I mean every word of it" He replied clearly before he turned and headed out of the door, slamming it behind it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Make sure you stay with him

You don't mean that

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Doris McGarrett, Joe White and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams, I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Riley King do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all**

 **Please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett would do anything to keep his partner safe, even if it means destroying what is most important to him in the process. (Featuring female Danni Williams)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni stared at the door as it silently slid closed behind her partner, almost grateful for the fact that the doors they had installed weren't able to be slammed, somehow hearing that would have made everything more final.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned though if you see something… well…**

Another note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Make sure you stay with him

* * *

Danni stared at the door as it silently slid closed behind her partner, almost grateful for the fact that the doors they had installed weren't able to be slammed, somehow hearing that would have made everything more final.

She couldn't believe the venomous words which had erupted from her partner's mouth, words which she had never expected to hear directed at her from him. She knew though that they were words which she would never forget, even though that was all she wanted right now.

She swallowed hard, breathing out shakily as she looked at the rest of the team, her eyes flickering around them, taking in their expressions of shock and disbelief, it was a look which she had no doubt was etched on her own face. They were looks which made her want to squirm with embarrassment on the spot. The last thing she wanted now was anyone's pity directed at her.

"Jack" She said, turning to the tall blonde man and wincing when she heard the way her voice came out weakly. She stopped, clearing her throat for a second before she tried again, this time her voice coming out stronger if expressionless. "Jack, could you let me know whether the GPS tracker we had placed in Steve's watch is still active or whether he's turned it off?" She asked him.

"Give me a moment Danni and I'll check it out for you, it won't take long to find out." Jack told her before he shared a quick look with Chin who was standing near to him. She glanced away as he turned to the computer table and began typing, his fingertips flying across the keyboard.

"Danni, about the boss, I'm mean, I'm sure that he…" Kono began to say, stopping mid-sentence when Danni simply held her hand up at the younger woman, the look on her face making it clear that she wanted Kono to drop whatever it was that she had been planning on saying to her.

"Okay, I've checked Danni and McGarrett hasn't turned off the GPS tracker. He has either left it on, on purpose so we can track him if need be or he's simply forgotten about it being there." Jack stated, breaking the silence which had descended between them all after Kono's aborted attempt at comfort.

"Thank you for looking into that for me, please excuse me for a moment." Danni said flatly as she turned and headed across the bullpen and back into her office. She picked up her cell phone from the surface of her desk and stared at it for a moment, giving herself a moment to gather herself, before she pressed down on the number seven button on the phone and brought the handset up to her ear.

She left the room, unsurprised to see that everyone was still in the same positions as they had been before. It was as though the team was frozen by what they had just seen happen. She couldn't blame them, she felt as though her insides had frozen as well. She looked away, coming to a stop by the computer table just as the call was picked up.

"Good morning Danni, how are things? What can I do for you today?" Riley King stated down the line, a warmth to his voice which was normally lacking when he spoke to other people, a tone which contrasted the one Steve used with her so severely that for a moment she felt tears welling up in her eyes before she forced them back.

"Riley, do you have access to one of the team's laptops, have you got one with you?" Danni asked, foregoing the usual pleasantries which she always started her conversations with.

"I don't have one open but I'm with Louisa at the moment and she definitely have one with her because it's on her lap. She never goes to any crime scene without it. Why are you asking? Do you need me to look up something for you to do with the case?" He asked her sounding thoughtful, no doubt wondering why Danni was involving herself in the case when it was her twin brother David, who Steve had given point to on the investigation.

"No, this is nothing to do with your current case" Danni assured him, ignoring the way the others in the room kept looking at each other, no doubt wondering what she was doing and why she was calling Riley. "I need you to do me a favour and ask Louisa to use the NATS program and bring up McGarrett's GPS tracker. Once you've got it up then I want you to go to him Riley and stay by his side wherever he goes."

"Okay then" Riley said, his voice coming across the line as calm and steady. If he was surprised by the order, she had given him then it didn't reflect in his tone. She heard him pass on her instructions to his partner Louisa Palakiko-Cowan before he spoke again, his comment clearly directed back at Danni. "Do you know where Steve is heading to Danni? Is everything okay or has something happened?"

"I don't know, you'll have to wait until you're with McGarrett to have the answers to those questions Riley because he hasn't told me anything. He's currently heading off to an undisclosed location on a classified operation with Joe White and his mother." Danni stated calmly.

"For fuck sake." Riley swore, sounding angry for a moment. "When the hell will those two just leave McG alone to get on with his life. Every time they turn up it means nothing but trouble for us all. McG needs to tell them to do a running jump." He remarked; she could almost picture the look on his face.

"Again, you'll have to ask him that question. What I do know is that he needs to have some backup who he can trust who won't have any other agenda other than keeping him alive and safe. I offered to go with him but he turned me down due to my lack of skills but he can't say thing same thing to you since you're both trained in the same way. Forget the case and head over to where he is now before he leaves the island and stay with him. Don't let him tell you no for an answer regardless of what he might say okay?" She said, waiting until she heard Riley make a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat before she took the handset away from her ear and pressed the disconnect button, terminating the call on her end without another word.

She looked down at the floor for a moment, briefly closing her eyes as her hand tightened on the handset, forcing her eyes open she looked up, tilting her head to the side so she was looking at the plasma screen, her eyes landing on the grey dot which Steve had chosen to represent himself before they flickered over to the dark green and dark red dots which belonged to Riley and Louisa, dots which were clearly on an interception route of Steve's.

She could only hope that they could reach Steve in time before he was off the island.

"Danni, what do you want us to do now?" Kono asked quietly, attracting Danni's attention to her.

"Jack, I want you and Jenna to head down to the crime scene to meet up with the others since they will now be two people short with Riley and Louisa gone. The rest of us will continue doing the paperwork for the Akechi case." She said, her eyes moving around them as she continued. "I don't want to talk about what you just witnessed. McGarrett is now away and so we carry on as we always will, the only difference is that I'm now in charge. Please tell David to come and see me when he returns so I can get an update on the case. Chin," She said, her eyes focusing on the older native man. "I'm promoting you to my second in command while McGarrett is away. Please meet me in my office in ten minutes. I need to call the Governor and inform him of the situation and the changes which are now in place." She told them before turning and heading back into the office. She closed the door behind her and went around the room, drawing the curtains hiding her from the others.

She moved to her desk and sat behind it, staring blankly at her computer screen, ignoring the tears building up in her eyes again before she set her shoulders, angrily brushing them away as she picked up her office phone and dialled the number for the Governor.

She still had a job to do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. He swore it

You don't mean that

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Doris McGarrett, Joe White and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you**

 **This is one of the rare chapters where he see Steve. The rest of them will mostly be focused on Danni but I thought it would be good to maybe here a bit of Steve's side even if it wasn't directly from Steve…**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett would do anything to keep his partner safe, even if it means destroying what is most important to him in the process. (Featuring female Danni Williams)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **What was that all about?" Louisa Palakiko-Cowan demanded, frowning when Riley dropped his cell phone into his lap and swung the car into a sharp U-turn, his face set as he ignored the beeps that accompanied his move. "Riley? Did we forget something at the crime scene?"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Three

He swore it

* * *

"What was that all about?" Louisa Palakiko-Cowan demanded, frowning when Riley dropped his cell phone into his lap and swung the car into a sharp U-turn, his face set as he ignored the beeps that accompanied his move. "Riley? Did we forget something at the crime scene?"

"How far are we from Steve's tracker right now?" Riley demanded, glancing towards her. For a moment she looked pissed but she dropped her eyes to the laptop on her lap, her eyes scanning the screen before she looked back at him.

"About five minutes out, as long as they don't stop during that time then we'll intercept them. I'm guessing from the direction he's going the boss is heading towards the airfield." Louisa told him. Riley gave a curt nod, hitting the sirens and slamming his foot on the pedal, weaving in between the cars and trucks which didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"It was Danni on the phone, Steve's mother and Joe White arrived at the office and now Steve is heading off with them on some undisclosed mission." Riley explained briefly, aware of the way Louisa's dark eyes widened at his news.

"His mum and Joe White?" Louisa repeated, bringing her hand up and squeezing the back of her neck as she continued speaking. "Did Danni know what they want? What does she want us to do? Stop him somehow because we both know that she would be the only one who would be able to stop him from going and if she failed…" Louisa stopped giving a helpless shrug at her partner who nodded.

"She's asked me to go with him and to stay by him, apparently she offered to go with him herself but he turned her down which is no surprise" Riley commented.

"Turn left here" Louisa suddenly instructed, gripping the door handle as Riley took the corner, racing down the quiet street before she picked up the thread of their conversation. "Why would it be no surprise that he wouldn't take her with her? We both know that Danni is good at her job and that she balances McGarrett out. The boss may be a hard-ass who can take most people out but he has the social skills of a melon. That's why he has Danni because she's the people person out of the two of them. People take one look at her and confide their deepest secrets in her. If he is going into the unknown then he will need that skill and if she offered it up then he's an idiot for not accepting."

"McG is often an idiot" Riley responded absently. "But the fact is that Danni could have been the best fighter and gunman around and McG would still say no to her."

"But he won't say no to you or to me?" Louisa questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Because if he turned Danni's offer of help away then why would he agree to us accompanying him?"

"Firstly you're not coming with me Lou, this is an undisclosed mission which means that we could end up anywhere and you have a husband and two young kids who needs you. It's not that we wouldn't need you, it's that they need you more and you know it" Riley stated calmly, glancing at Louisa from the corner of his eyes again to see the half annoyed, half resigned look which she always got when she knew that Riley was right.

"And that's why Steve said no to Danni I'm guessing? Because of Grace?" Louisa said on a sigh, shooting him a questioning look when Riley laughed softly.

"And you say that I'm dense" He commented with a shake of his head. "Grace would be one of the reasons why McG said no but the other more important reason is that there is no one, and I genuinely mean no one, who McG cares for more than Danni. He would do and say anything to keep her as safe as he can. He would rather eat his own arm then place her in a situation where he doesn't know everything which is going on. He would never ever bring her to a mission like this." Riley told her, before glancing down at her lap. "How are we doing? Are they still moving?"

"They are still moving but they are pretty close to the airport" She told him. "But then again so are we, just take this right and it's at the bottom of the road."

"Good" Riley said.

"So he's left her behind because he's in love with her?" Louisa asked, rolling her eyes when Riley shrugged at her.

"That's a question you'll have to as McG directly if you want to know" He said, grinning when she made a huffing sound at him.

"What do you think _partner_?" She demanded, emphasising the last word.

"I think he's head over heels in love with her which make me concerned about how exactly he said no to her when she offered help. He is more in touch with his emotions then he'd have you believe but I doubt he's experienced the feelings and emotions he has when it comes to Danni before. He doesn't always think logically when it comes to her especially if he think she's in harm." Riley said, unable to keep the concern from leaking into his voice.

"Danni would never let Steve go alone willingly." Louisa admitted.

"Exactly, which means that McG would go to extreme measures to make her stay behind" He said, grateful when Louisa remained silent after he said that. He focused on his driving, his mind already slipping easily into his old SEAL mentality which was always just below the surface.

A mentality which was telling him that they were walking into danger.

"We're here, that must be the car they arrived in there" Louisa said suddenly, pointing towards a black SUV which was parked haphazardly beside a plane.

"I think you may be right" Riley agreed, pulling the car to a stop and getting out, he glanced towards the entrance to the plane, his eyes narrowing when he saw his old Commanding Officer appear in the doorway.

"King, you're not required to be here" White called down to him as he made his way towards them. Riley ignored him, moving to the back of his car and sharing a look with Louisa over the roof before he opened the trunk, rooting around in it for a moment before he grabbed the duffle bag which he always kept in there for emergency situation. Slamming the lid down he threw the keys to Louisa who caught them and nodded at her.

"Keep an eye on her" He said, hoping that his partner would get his double meaning of caring for the car and caring for Danni. If the serious expression which came to her face was anything to go by then she had received it loud and clear.

"You got it, I'll keep her safe while you guys are gone. Take care of yourself and the boss" Louisa said, walking round the front of the car to the driver's seat, patting Riley on the arm as she passed him.

"Always do" Riley responded before he walked towards the stairs leading to the plane, stairs which were blocked by Commander White who was looking pissed, no doubt at the fact that Riley had ignored him. "White" Riley said, stopping in front of him with a nod.

"King" White responded through clenched teeth. "You're not authorised to be here son."

"Firstly I'm not your son, that whole surrogate father routine you have may work on others but it doesn't work on me so let's drop it. Secondly we're the same rank old man so you don't actually get to tell me where to go especially since you're retired and three I think we both know that you want to get out of my way right now because I'm getting on that plane and giving McG the backup which you and his mother won't provide him. The only question old timer is whether you are going to move or whether I'm going to go through you to do it. Either way is fine with me." Riley said calmly as he met White's pale eyes, taking in the tension which was radiating out of the older man.

For a moment he thought that White was going to try something but instead he merely gave him a stiff nod before turning and walking up the stairs. Riley glanced back at Louisa, nodding at her before he followed White up the stairs and onto the plane. His eyes scanning it, McGarrett's mother was already seated in the chair, her seatbelt done up and her hands resting primly on her lap. She was watching him but he ignored her. He had met more than enough women like her in his lifetime.

Steve was sitting away from her, his body tense and stiff as he stared out the window. Riley moved passed White, shoving his bag in the overhead locker before he took the seat opposite Steve, meeting the other man's startled eyes. He glanced towards White as the other man took the seat opposite Doris who began talking rapidly to him, no doubt demanding to know who Riley was.

He took the opportunity to answer one of the hundreds of unspoken questions he could see swirling in his friend's eyes.

"Danni sent me" He told the other man quietly, his heat sinking when he saw the flash of pain which crossed Steve's face at the mention of his partner before the other man nodded once at him and turned his attention back to the window.

Just what the hell had happened between Steve and Danni for Steve to look like that at the mere mention of his partner's name?

Riley looked back at Doris, meeting her eyes with a challenging look, holding the contact until the older woman looked away with a pissed look which he found satisfaction in.

He would have Steve's back and hopefully get him home so he could fix whatever it as which had occurred between Steve and Danni.

He swore it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. I'm fine

You don't mean that

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Doris McGarrett, Joe White and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the fourth chapter for you all.**

 **This story will feature quite a few chapters from the rest of the team as well so it won't just be focused on Danni and Steve but on the rest of them. Chin for example will feature heavily in this story with quite a few chapters of his own.**

 **I am a complete and utter sucker for the relationship between Chin and Danni as in it's one of my favourite ones to write. There's just something about the two of them which gels well together!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett would do anything to keep his partner safe, even if it means destroying what is most important to him in the process. (Featuring female Danni Williams)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Look you need to go in there and talk to her and make sure that she's okay Chin" Kono stated as she walked a path to and fro in front of Chin's desk, a look of worry on her face which was normally lacking.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosie Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Four

I'm fine

* * *

"Look you need to go in there and talk to her and make sure that she's okay Chin" Kono stated as she walked a path to and fro in front of Chin's desk, a look of worry on her face which was normally lacking.

"What makes you think that I'd be the right person to talk to her about it Kono? Danni wasn't exactly forthcoming with how she was feeling when I was in there earlier, she kept it strictly about work and what she expects from me as her second in command. You're one of her closest friends, she'd be more likely to speak to you about any issues of the heart which is bothering her." Chin responded, twirling a pen in-between his fingers. He raised an eyebrow when Kono came to an abrupt stop, taking a step towards him and rested the palm of her hands on her desk, glaring at him as she leaned as close to him as she could.

"Danni isn't going to talk to me about this, at least not until she's finished processing what happened and by that point the damage would already have been done. You may not have noticed but she's already going into shut down mode and that's something we don't want her to do, not if we want to help her. We need to do something about this Chin. She's just made you her second in command which means that she's going to let you in her office but she's not going to let anyone else in her office, at least not today which means that it's all on you." She stated, jabbing her finger at him.

Chin blinked, tilting his head to the side and looking at Jack who was leaning quietly against the wall, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you think about this Jack, you've been pretty quiet over there?" Chin queried, hoping against hope that the blonde man would take pity on him and side with him.

"Kono is right" Jack said with a shrug, looking up at them. "McGarrett has hurt her with this, maybe he has his reasons, maybe he's just a dick, either way he said what he said and we've got to be there for Danni to show her that we don't feel the same way and that we value not just her skills but her as well. It's got to be you Chin, Danni will listen to you and you know it. She always listens to you." He pointed out softly.

Chin slumped back in his chair, bringing his hand up and rubbed at his eyes, wishing he knew exactly where Steve was at this moment in time so he could punch him around the face for what he had said to Danni.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it but don't be surprised if she throws me out the minute I try and find out how she's feeling." He told them both, pushing his chair back and coming to his feet.

"You'll be fine Cuz, Danni adores you, she won't chuck you out, maybe subject you to her thoughtful death stare but you can survive that. Just use your power of zen on her" Kono said brightly, a look of relief in her dark eyes. Chin shot her an appraising look knowing the way the younger woman worked. For Kono to start talking randomly like she was doing meant that she was more concerned and on edge about their current situation then she was letting on to any of them.

"Good luck" Jack added with a nod and a reassuring smile at Chin who returned it.

"I'll meet you both in the kitchen once I've spoken to her to let you know how it went" He remarked, waiting for their sounds of acknowledgement before he walked round his desk and out of the door heading towards Danni's office. He was aware of both Jenna and Toast watching him from their positions by the computer table but ignored them. The last thing he needed was any added pressure.

He hesitated for a moment outside Danni's office door before he set his shoulders and knocked once, pushing the door open when she glanced up and waved him in.

Chin glanced around the office briefly, unsurprised to see that Danni was making her way through the large pile of files on her desk. It was going to be a quiet day for them since the Governor had reacted to the news of Steve running off yet again to do his own thing with an annoyance. Danni had managed to calm the man down but Chin could see the strain around Danni's eyes telling him that it hadn't been an easy thing to do. She had convinced the Governor however to give them the rest of the day to adjust to the sudden curveball they had been thrown which was something. Chin doubted that any of their mind were focused entirely on work at that moment in time.

"Hi Chin, what can I do for you?" Danni asked him, there was a polite tone to her voice which made him want to shiver and which increased his desire to cause bodily harm on his boss. Hearing Danni speak like that wasn't normal and was something which he didn't like experiencing.

"Can I talk to you Danni?" He asked. Danni stared at him for a moment, her head tilted to the side before she nodded, waving a hand towards the chair on the opposite side of her desk with a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course you can, you know my door is always open to any of you" She told him, leaning back in her chair. Chin moved across the room and lowered himself into the chair, wondering vaguely why Danni's one was so much more comfortable then his own was. "What can I do for you Chin?" She queried, still in the same polite voice as though she was speaking to a stranger.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened earlier" He stated, disregarding the soft approach which he had been planning on using. "We're worried about you Danni, especially Kono and the computer twins"

"The computer twins?" Danni repeated, her mouth twitching as though she was fighting against a smile.

"The computer twins is Kono's new name for Toast and Jenna, it seems to suit them and it's harmless so…" His voice trailed off for a moment.

"No harm, no foul" She agreed with a nod. "You can tell the computer twins and Kono that I'm fine. We're still functioning just as well as we did when McGarrett was here. He'll be back because he always comes back and he'll expect everything to be the same as it always is and we'll show him that it is" She told him.

"Danni I'm not talking about us doing the job, we're all going to give you our best. What I want to know is how you are feeling. Steve was… he was harsh on you and I know the pair of you are close to each other. It makes sense that you would be upset." Chin commented, he watched her closely catching the look of pain which crossed her face before it smoothed out into an unreadable.

"I'm fine Chin" She replied. "None of you need to worry about it"

Chin opened his mouth to argue with her assessment when he closed it, experience had taught him that when Danni was in shut down mode that it would take time and effort to bring her out of it.

"Okay Danni, I just wanted to make sure. If you need me for anything then just let me know" He said with a nod, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll talk to you later"

"Okay then" She agreed with a nod at him, turning her attention back to the file she had been looking at before he had disturbed her. He watched her for a second before turning and heading out of the room, glancing towards his cousin and Jack before entering the kitchen, his eyes scanning it to make sure they were alone.

"How was she?" Kono asked attracting his attention. He turned to face them, a solemn look on his face.

"Not good though she's trying to act as though she's fine." Chin said, reaching up and running his hand through his dark hair.

"Shit" Kono swore. "I swear to god if the boss was in front of me right now then I would strangle him for this" She stated with a shake of her head.

"That's going to have to wait" Chin cautioned her, glancing towards Jack when the blonde man spoke.

"How do you want to do this then? Have you a plan because we're going to need Danni to be at her best" He queried. Chin considered the question for a moment before he shook his head.

"I don't know yet" He admitted. "But whatever we decide to do, we have to do it quickly."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
